


Ferdibert Week 2020

by AnimeSmash



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Domestic Fluff, Ferdibert Week 2020 (Fire Emblem), Ferdinand almost gets kidnapped in one of them, Ferdinand gets possessed, Fluff and Angst, Hubert and Ferdinand adopt a child, Hubert has nightmares, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Stupid Boys, Time Travel, but it's only a dream, so does caspar, they try and teach her magic and lance work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeSmash/pseuds/AnimeSmash
Summary: My own addition to Ferdibert Week 2020!
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	1. Day 1 ~ Body Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't originally plan on doing the body swap one, but it turned out to be fun and somewhat refreshing from all the angsty stuff I'm used to writing.  
> Also, side note, I found out about Ferdibert week at about ten last night, so none of these are going to be my best work and they may be a little late.  
> Enjoy!

Hubert found it odd that the spell he and Ferdinand had been hit with had no effect on either one of them. He knew about all there was to know about spells, potions, and poisons. So for nothing to happen was suspicious at best.

The oddities continued into the next morning. When he woke up, he felt…different. Heavier. He went to rub his eyes when he noticed that he was tanner than usual. He almost looked like…

He looked around, noticing that he wasn't in his own room. He threw the covers off of him, practically running to the full-length mirror.

Staring back at him was Ferdinand.

He ran a hand through his (Ferdinand’s?) hair, repressing the urge to scream. The spell had worked. It just took about a day for the effects to start showing. If that were the case, it would take a day for the spell to wear off. He sighed.

Hubert jolted when he heard a knock. "Yes?" He was somewhat shocked to hear that he sounded like Ferdinand.

"Hu…Ferdinand, it's me, Hubert. May I come in?"

"Of course!"

Ferdinand opened the door, and Hubert had to admit that it was a little weird seeing himself. Per Ferdinand fashion, he had dressed for the day, looking like Hubert usually did sans the panicked expression on his face. "What happened?!"

"Calm yourself, dear-"

"How do you expect me to remain  _ calm _ ?! Do you understand how hard it was for me to keep my composure when everyone keeps addressing me as Minister von Vestra?!"

"I understand that." Hubert placed a hand on Ferdinand's (his) shoulder. It was then that he stopped to notice the height difference. He brushed the thought aside. "I will admit…we are both to blame for the predicament we're currently in. But worrying about it won't help."

" _ Both  _ of us are to blame?" Ferdinand donned an expression that suited Hubert rather well. "It's your fault for trying some random incantation. But how is this  _ my  _ fault?"

"You startled me! I have told you multiple times to stop walking into my room without so much as a knock. My first instinct is to attack and I had already said the incantation." Hubert sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "We're in this situation now, and we have about 24 hours before we get out of it."

"So what do we do?"

"We will have to be each other for the day. I hope you don't have any plans besides our war council meeting."

"I do not. And you?"

"Neither do I." 

"Well, good." Ferdinand turned to leave but was quickly stopped by Hubert. "What is it, love?"

"It'd be best if we stay together until the meeting starts. If we're to act like each other, we should inform each other about what we're to talk about."

Ferdinand laughed but instantly stopped when it came out as Hubert's terrifying chuckle. "I wish you the best of luck, Hubie. Because I have lots to report."

* * *

Surprisingly, the first half of the day had gone rather smoothly. Hubert somehow managed to get through the load of reports that Ferdinand had managed to write in the past month (Hubert really underestimated his work ethic) with only a few stumbles. In terms of working out their next plan of attack against the church, they argued like usual, so no one seemed to notice anything wrong. Ferdinand did have to tone down his regular enthusiasm, but he managed to do so and portray a rather convincing Hubert (it seemed his sarcasm was rubbing off on the ginger).

Currently, the two sat in the library, trying to see if there was a way to reverse the spell sooner. So far, they found nothing. Hubert sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"If you keep doing that, I am going to be bald before we switch back."

Hubert sighed again but didn't comb the ginger's hair. "This whole thing is just annoying."

Ferdinand wrapped his long arms around his beloved. "You're more stressed out than usual. It seems that we're both done for the day. So why not go back to your room and we can sort-:

"Hey, Ferdinand! Are you in here?"

Ferdinand's eyes widened. "Crap…I forgot that I was supposed to spar with Caspar today."

"Why don't we just-"

"I have seen you swing a lance. You will ruin my reputation if you go in my stead." He looked around. "Just…lay your head on my shoulder and look sad."

"Why would I-"

"Just do it!"

Hubert rolled his eyes but moved to position himself to wear he could comfortably lay on his own shoulder (which in reality, wasn't that comfortable. How did Ferdinand do this so often?).

It was then that Caspar rounded the corner. "Hey, buddy. You ready for our…you okay? You don't look to go."

"He just has a slight fever from overworking himself. Nothing too drastic." Ferdinand answered, and Hubert had to hold back a smirk. He didn't think the ginger realized how often he did that to himself.

"Why not just go to Lin?"

"And waste his time on something so minor? That's foolish. I can take care of him myself."

"I'm sorry, Caspar." Hubert sighed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes over how incredibly stupid the situation was.

"Don't worry about it, man. You just get some rest." With that, Caspar walked back out of the library.

It wasn't until he left that they both let out a breath. Hubert laughed. "You make quite the convincing Hubert."

"Why, thank you! You are not so bad yourself." He grabbed Hubert’s hand. "Now, it is nearly evening. Let's go back to your room. I believe that we both have a few reports to do and I would rather not talk to anyone else for the rest of the day."

"Agreed."

* * *

"You are not going to make a habit out of this, Hubert."

"I only have a few more documents to read over and then-"

"It is well past midnight."

"Then go to bed."

"And leave you here by yourself to work yourself into dawn? Absolutely not!" Ferdinand walked over to Hubert's desk, kissing the top of his own head. "Besides, the sooner we go to bed, the sooner morning will come and the spell will have worn off."

"You make a compelling argument…but there is still work to be done."

Ferdinand groaned. "Well,  _ I  _ am going to bed. Feel free to join me when you realize that I am right."

Hubert only grunted in response, fully absorbed back in his work. By the time he had finished, it was around two in the morning. He sighed, rubbing his eyes before looking over at his bed.

Even in his own body, Ferdinand slept so peacefully. His chest slowly rose and fell in even rhythms and his face was completely relaxed. He hadn't changed into his nightwear, but he had taken off his black overcoat, boots, and gloves, leaving him in his white shirt and black trousers. Hubert did the same. He took off Ferdinand's ornate red coat, armor, boots, and gloves, not even bothering to put his hair up before he laid down next to his own sleeping form. He wrapped his arms around Ferdinand, who instantly snuggled into his arms, mumbling something incoherent in his sleep. Hubert chuckled, kissing the top of his head. "Goodnight, my dear."

* * *

"Hubert! Hubert, wake up!"

Hubert groaned, shielding the overheard sun from his eyes. "Ferdinand…how can you be so cheery this early in the morning-"

"It worked!"

“What worked?”

“We are back to normal!”

Hubert finally found the strength to open his eyes and found golden eyes staring back at him. He looked at his hands, his own magic stained hands. He looked back up at Ferdinand with a smile. “It seems we are.” He was nearly tackled into a hug by an overjoyed ginger, who couldn’t stop laughing.

The two laid in each other’s arms for a while before Ferdinand spoke. “Now, Hubert…what have we learned from this ordeal?”

Hubert sighed, but he couldn’t hold back a smirk. “...Not to try random incantations that I haven’t done extensive research on.” He pressed his nose against Ferdinand’s. “And what have  _ you  _ learned?”

The ginger chuckled. “Not to startle you. Especially when you are working on random incantations.”

“Good.”

The two sat in silence once more, enjoying each other’s company before Ferdinand sat up. “Would you like to join me on my morning ride? I think Jaspar could use the exercise too.”

“I think you just want another excuse to spend time with my horse.”

Ferdinand shrugged. “Maybe.” He reached out his hand. “So?”

Hubert took it, kissing the back of it. “I would love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Like I said at the top, tomorrow's may be a little late because I'm going out of town and I haven't even started writing it yet. So stay tuned and see you guys l8tr!


	2. Day 2 ~ Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually got it out on time! I'm posting this on pretty early so that I have time to work on the others, so here it is!

Hubert typically liked to leave the diplomatic stuff to Ferdinand. He was the one who enjoyed talking to people. He was the one who enjoyed tea parties. He was the one who could make people like him with just a smile.

So Hubert didn't really have a reason to follow him into what used to be Alliance territory. But something about that area rubbed him the wrong way. 

They were going to meet a lesser lord near Goneril, and with Hilda dead, maybe he was just scared that something would happen to Ferdinand. Hubert didn't doubt that the ginger could defend himself, but with those who slither in the dark still at work, he would take any chance.

The two arrived in the early evening and were greeted at the gate. "Prime Minister von Aegir, I presume?"

"Correct. And you must be Lord Henry. I thank you for allowing us to meet here." He gestured to Hubert. "This is Hubert von Vestra, the Imperial Minister of the Emperor."

"My, such a high title you own. It's an honor to be in your presence."

"No flattery is necessary. But thank you." Hubert continued to glare at the man.

He averted his gaze, clearing his throat. "Well then, dinner is nearly ready. I'll have your bags taken upstairs if you two will follow me."

"Thank you." Ferdinand smiled, linking arms with Hubert as they followed Lord Henry. It wasn't until he was out of earshot that he dropped his smile, pulling Hubert down to his height so he could whisper in his ear. " _ Will you please get that look off your face? _ "

Hubert smirked just to irk him. " _ What look _ ?"

" _ You know good and well what I am talking about. You look as if you are plotting his murder. _ "

" _ Who's to say I'm not? _ "

" _ Hubert… _ "

"Is something the matter, Prime Minister?"

Ferdinand's head snapped up, his usual smile falling back on his face. "Not at all. It's just that the Imperial Minister is not used to these diplomatic meetings."

"I don't mind. In fact, I think he's doing quite well."

"You hear that, Hubert? You are doing a wonderful job." The two sat down, but Lord Henry did not. Ferdinand simply looked at him.

Lord Henry smiled. "Don't worry your pretty little head, Prime Minister. I'm just going to check on the cooks. I requested that dinner be out here. I'm sorry for this terrible service."

"No, it's alright. Take your time." The ginger waited until Henry left before he turned to the man on his right. "Now, you were saying?"

"I don't trust this man."

"Dear, we have only been here for a few minutes. What is there to not trust?"

"For one, he's not hiding his attempts to flirt with you-"

Ferdinand laughed. "What? Are you jealous?"

Hubert ignored his jab. "I also sent spies here a few weeks ago and I still haven't heard anything from any of them."

His smile dropped. "How many did you send?"

"Four."

"...Oh."

"Mind you, they weren't my best-trained spies, but for all four of them to possibly end up dead is suspicious."

"But I cannot let him know that we are suspicious of him."

"That's my job. Your job is just that; make sure he does know I'm onto him. And stay on your toes."

Ferdinand placed a quick on his cheek. "I will."

"Here we are." The two turned to see Henry and his kitchen staff walk in. Henry himself placed a teacup in front of Ferdinand. "I've heard that you like tea. I hope that Almyran Pine Needle will suffice." His hand brushed against Ferdinand's.

He didn't fail to notice how it lingered. "It is one of my favorites. Thank you." He went to take a sip, but Hubert kicked his foot under the table. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as the food was placed in front of him. It looked to be pheasant, another one of his favorites. "How did you know that I like this?"

"Count Gloucester talks about you a lot."

Ferdinand couldn't help but smile. "Oh, Lorenz." He put the teacup up to his lips, making sure that none of it got in his mouth. "So, you wanted to discuss creating a trade route from Enbarr to out here?"

"Yes. At our last council meeting, Count Gloucester mentioned all the resources coming from Emperor Edelgard and I noticed that we didn't have the same resources."

"I see. We initially made that choice because your land of rule isn't that inhabited compared to other regions around you. Has Lorenz not been giving you proper supplies? That doesn't sound like him at all." He felt Hubert draw a symbol on his thigh. He waited.

The food was good to eat. He took a bite, holding back a moan of delight.

Henry seemed to notice. "I take it as you enjoy the food."

Ferdinand blushed. "Oh, yes. I am sorry if I made you think otherwise." He felt Hubert draw another symbol on his thigh. His smile dropped.

The tea was poisoned.

He gently pushed the cup away from him before engaging in some small talk with Henry. This continued for about thirty minutes before they had finished and then dessert came out. Saghert and cream; yet another one of his favorites. It was starting to worry him, but it wasn't poisoned, so he dug in.

He was about halfway through eating when Henry stood, moving to stay behind Ferdinand. He grabbed a piece of his hair, twirling it around his finger. "Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful hair?"

Ferdinand tried to control his breathing. Hubert squeezed his hand under the table. "Thank you, Henry."

"You know…everything about you is just breathtaking." He moved his hand to Ferdinand's shoulder. "And so is that Crest of yours." Ferdinand felt a prick in his neck. "You knew the tea was poisoned. Why couldn't you be a good little Prime Minister and just drink it?" Hubert was quick to move, readying a spell in his hand. Henry smirked. "I don't think I asked you to interfere, Imperial Minister." He fired a silence spell, hitting Hubert square in the chest. The raven-haired man growled, but no sound came out.

"Hubert!" Ferdinand stood, grabbing a dagger from his belt, brandishing it towards Henry. "Who are you?"

"My name is of no importance to you. But your Crest is."

"...You're a slitherer, aren't you?"

"I am. And we desire your Crest. Ever since Saint Cichol went into hiding, we've been at a standstill. You will help us greatly."

"You have to catch me first." Ferdinand lunged, striking Henry across the arm. He didn't even flinch.

"The poison is quickly depleting you of your strength. With no backup, you'll be ours soon enough." He fired a spell at Ferdinand, who easily dodged.

"You would do well to not underestimate me." He threw the dagger, striking Henry in the stomach before he grabbed another one, tackling Henry to the ground. "Tell me where your base of operations and we may consider taking you back as a prisoner."

"Over my dead body, Prime Minister. You've been a lovely guest, but I'm taking you back dead or alive." He fired a spell, knocking the ginger off of him, but not before Ferdinand could bury the dagger deep in the Agarthan's chest.

He hit the floor not far from Hubert, who instantly kneeled beside him. He lifted his head, checking for any injuries before pulling a vial out of his pocket. He then lifted up the younger man and warped away.

* * *

The first thing Ferdinand heard when he woke up was voices. He groaned, squinting against the harsh light of the sun. The voices instantly stopped and someone moved to grab his hand. He turned his head. "...Hubie?"

"Take it easy, Ferdinand. That was a strong poison you were injected with. Between the antidote I gave you and Linhardt's magic, you should be fine in a couple of hours."

"Where are we?"

"We're back in Enbarr. I warped us there."

"...Are you okay?"

Hubert couldn't help but chuckle. "You were the one who got poisoned and you're worried about me?" He kissed the back of Ferdinand's hand. "I'm a little tired, but nothing a cup of coffee can't handle."

"Keep an eye on him, Hubert. I'll let you know if I hear anything from Lorenz."

"Thank you, Lady Edelgard." After she left, Hubert let out a breath. "You had me worried. You broke out into a fever after I warped you here."

"I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Everything? For not listening to you about Henry and for worrying you."

"We're courting. It's my job to worry about you. It's also my job to be skeptical of everyone I meet. You did nothing wrong. In fact, you reacted quickly. Henry was right. If you didn't react as quickly as you did, he may have taken you…and it wouldn't have been easy to find you."

Ferdinand weakly squeezed his hand back. "I can handle myself. Besides…I do not need to add more to your worries. You'll have wrinkles before you turn thirty."

"Between you and Edelgard, I'll be gray before either of us retire."

"Us? Retire? What would Edelgard do with herself if we did that?" The two of them laughed before Ferdinand yawned. "I'm exhausted. Can I go back to sleep?"

"I'll be right here when you wake up." It didn't take long for Ferdinand to fall back asleep, but he was awake enough to feel long arms wrap around his midsection and a kiss on the top of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed Day 2! Be prepared for Day 3 tomorrow, cause it's a doozy. See you guys l8tr!


	3. Day 3 ~ Rescue

Ferdinand didn't go to the bar very often considering that he had turned eighteen not long after the school year had started, but Caspar seemed to really want his advice, so he agreed. He had told Byleth that he and Caspar were off into town and would be back before curfew and the two were off.

It didn't take long to get to the bar. Ferdinand had ordered a fruity whiskey (per Caspar's warning that he would need it) while he got Caspar a lemon water (despite him insisting that he could hold his liquor). The ginger downed his drink in nearly one gulp. "What do you need help with?"

"You're in a steady relationship, right? I just need some relationship advice."

"I am  _ not  _ in a steady relationship. But I would be more than happy to help."

"You're not? But I could've sworn that you and Hubert-"

Ferdinand almost considered ordering another drink. "Hubert? You think that  _ I  _ am in a relationship with  _ Hubert _ ?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, sure, the two of you argue a lot, but he still seems to hate you less than he hates us. Well, everyone except Edelgard.”

Ferdinand blushed, finishing the rest of his glass. “I think you are being ridiculous. But enough about me, can I assume that this person you are trying to impress is Linhardt?”

“It’s that obvious?”

“From what I have heard, the two of you have been friends for a long time. It only makes sense that you would develop feelings for him. But why do you need my advice? You should have no problem with this.”

“I don’t do this romantic stuff.”

“And you think I do?”

“Do you realize how many people swoon over you whenever you walk into a room? People love you and you don’t even try.”

Ferdinand quirked a brow. “I was not aware of this. But if you want my advice, I would just tell you to be yourself. Linhardt does not seem like the type of person to like fancy and over the top things. I think if you just tell him outright, he will accept.”

“I think you’re overestimating Linhardt.”

“I do not think you are giving him enough credit. Just try it, Caspar. This is Linhardt you are talking about. Even if he rejects you, the two of you will still be friends, no?”

“I guess you’re right. Thanks, Ferdie! You’re good at this stuff. I can see why Hubert’s so fond of you.”

He blushed. “Again with this Hubert stuff. I would hardly consider the two of us friends, let alone lovers. I think you are seeing something that is not there.”

“Alright, Ferdie. But I can see your pining from here. All of us can. Edelgard and Dorothea find it rather amusing, actually.”

The ginger’s blush deepened. He folded his arms across the table before burying his face in them. “I am not pining for Hubert. If anything,  _ he  _ should be the one pining for me.”

“He is. Worse than you are, in fact. Every time anyone brings you up to him, he denies feeling anything but hate towards you.”

“Well…that is good for him. But I do not think either of us will act upon these supposed feelings.”

“Maybe you should follow your own advice, man.”

“Maybe I will-” The door to the tavern they were in quickly burst open, cutting their conversation short.

In walked three men, all carrying swords. “Alright!” One of them turned to the barkeeper. “We’ll take all your money and women and be on our merry little way. If not, everyone in here is dead.”

Caspar and Ferdinand looked at each other. The bluenette stood before Ferdinand could tell him not to. “Now hold it right there!”

“Caspar, wait-”

“You think you can just come in here and steal money and women?! How low will you three stoop?”

“And who are you, pipsqueak?” One of the men held a sword towards Caspar as a warning. “Do you wanna be the first to die?”

“No one here is dying anytime soon,” Ferdinand answered, standing from his spot at the table. He pulled out a knife from his boot. It was no lance by any means, but it was better than nothing.

“Hold on now,” the third man started, lowering his accomplice’s sword. “I think I’ve seen these uniforms before. You two go to the Officers’ Academy?”

“And if we do?”

“Then ya must be noble. You yourself look a bit like Duke Aegir if he were skinnier, taller, and had more hair.” The three ruffians laughed.

Ferdinand growled. “Leave this place or we’ll be forced to fight back.”

“You think that the two of you can take us on? Don’t make me laugh, kid.”

“He won’t be taking you on, but I will.”

“Caspar!” Ferdinand grabbed his friend by the arm. “Don’t do anything stupid! You’ll get yourself hurt!”

“You’ve been working on some faith magic, right? Just heal me if I get hurt.”

“So you’re a healer?” The two didn’t notice that one of the ruffians had circled around behind them until he grabbed Ferdinand. “You’ll do nicely with us.”

“Let go of me!”

“Ferdinand!” He turned to who he assumed to be the leader. “Let him go! He’s not the one that you’re fighting.”

“We’re not fighting either one of you.” He gestured to the man holding Ferdinand, causing him to place his sword at the teen’s throat. “Attack any of us and I’ll kill your friend.”

“So, what do you want me to do?”

“The plan was to take the money from this little tavern, but seeing as we’ll probably make much more money from you two, I think we’ll take you with us.”

Both teens paled. Ferdinand pulled at the arm around his torso. “You cannot do that!”

“And who’s going to stop us? You?” He turned to the other men. “Bind our friends here. I’ll be waiting out front.”

The two men nodded, beginning to tie the two nobles. Caspar tried to do much, but couldn’t with the sword still at Ferdinand’s throat. “I’m sorry, Ferdie.”

“What are you apologizing for?” He bit back a groan as the rope bit into his wrists. “None of this is your fault. Besides, it is getting close to curfew. The professor should be here soon.”

* * *

“A report just came in from town.”

Byleth looked at the knight who had just barged into the Black Eagle classroom. She tilted her head to the side. “Oh?”

“Some ruffians are attacking a tavern in town. Witnesses who could get out say that there are two students trying to hold them back.”

“Two students…” Edelgard started before looking at Hubert, who somehow looked paler than usual. “Is something the matter?”

He shook his head, though his visible eye was betraying his feelings. “It’s nothing. It’s just that…” He turned to Byleth. “The two students are most likely Caspar and Ferdinand.”

“It’s not that surprising that Caspar would get himself into a fight,” Linhardt started, clearly unamused at his friend’s antics. “But to drag Ferdinand along with him?”

“Something seems off,” Hubert mused, looking at Edelgard. “It’s not like Ferdinand to get into a fight.”

“What are you implying?”

“I’m saying that something feels off. They could’ve gotten themselves in trouble.”

“Well then, Professor,” she looked towards Byleth. “Shall we head out?”

* * *

_ “Let us go, dammit!” _

_ “Stop squirming, kid! I’ve already dropped you once. I’ll knock you out if you keep this up. Why can’t you be more like your friend?” _

_ “You knocked him out! Of course he’s not fighting back!” _

Linhardt wasn’t one to show much emotion, but his eyes widened once he recognized the voice. “Caspar?!

_ “Lin?!” _

_ “What do we do, Boss?” _

_ “Leave him. We already have one of them.” _

The Black Eagles arrived just in time to see a wagon driving off. They all ran to Caspar, who was bound hand and foot in the middle of the road. Byleth was the first to speak. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. But they took Ferdinand.”

“Where did they go?”

“I don’t know where they’re going.”

Hubert growled. “We probably won’t be able to catch up on foot. Lady Edelgard-”

“Just go, Hubert. Ferdinand’s life is in your hands.”

He bowed. “Of course.” With that, he warped away.

* * *

Ferdinand woke up to heavy bouncing around him. His breathing sped. He tried to sit up but found it hard with his hands tied behind his back. The gag didn’t make his breathing any easier. He tried screaming but quickly found that that wouldn’t do anything. He had no idea how far he was from Garreg Mach, and he had no clue where Caspar was.

The wagon he was in suddenly lurched, launching him to the side. He bit back a scream as he landed on his shoulder. He heard a scream from the outside and he paled.  _ From one kidnapper to another…could this get any worse? _

“Ferdinand! Are you there?” The teen felt a mix of excitement and embarrassment. He knew that voice all too well. He called out to Hubert, who opened the flap of the wagon not long after. Instead of a look of scrutiny, however, Hubert looked…afraid. He quickly moved to untie the gag around the ginger’s mouth. “Are you alright?”

“I was tossed around a little, but other than that, I am fine.” He averted his gaze as Hubert reached behind him to untie his hands. He could feel the man’s breath on his ear. He blushed.

“You had me worried.” Hubert let his thoughts slip out before he realized what he was saying. He too blushed, though Ferdinand couldn’t see.

He chuckled softly. “It is not like you to worry, especially over someone like me.”

He paused before leaning away, moving to untie the teen’s ankles. “Why not? Surely you don’t think yourself to be above worry.”

“Not at all. It’s just that…I thought you hated me.”

Hubert stopped, looking at Ferdinand incredulously. “Why would I hate you?”

“The way you talk to me and talk down to me-”

“That doesn’t mean that I dislike you. In fact…” he finished untying Ferdinand’s ankles. “I don’t dislike you at all. Quite the opposite in fact.”

Ferdinand took the hand that Hubert offered him, stepping out of the wagon. Both of their faces were bright red. “Well then…shall we discuss this back at the monastery?”

Hubert gave the ginger a rare smile, squeezing his hand. “I would be happy to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost halfway through the week! My school starts back tomorrow, so my updates might be much later into the evening for the rest of this week. Stay tuned and see you guys l8tr!


	4. Day 4 ~ Pain/Hurt/Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was so late, guys. Today was the first day of school for me so I've been busy.

None of them were expecting to get ambushed at the camp. And none of them were expecting the Kingdom army to be so strong. They were unprepared for the attack but somehow managed to push through the first wave of soldiers.

But then more came.

And more.

Ferdinand sighed, slashing through another soldier. More than anything else, he was tired. His body ached and his muscle burned with pain, but he kept slashing atop his horse, looking to see if he could see the soldiers clearing up. He growled, turning to the closest person near him, which happened to be Dorothea. “There does not seem to be an end to them. They just keep coming.”

“Well, I’m all out of healing spells. You?”

“I have a few left, but I cannot keep healing everyone who gets a scratch or a bruise. What about Linhardt?”

“Poor thing is beside himself. I think Caspar is taking care of him. But it looks like you’re our resident healer for now. I bet now you don’t regret going through all those faith lessons.”

Ferdinand chuckled, slashing at another soldier. “It does seem that it has come in handy. But no more small talk. I would rather not lose my life right now.”

“Very well.” 

The two continued to fight for hours before the field around them cleared. Ferdinand’s hair had fallen out of the ponytail he had placed it in before they were ambushed, his orange locks clinging to his face with sweat and blood. His fingers tingled from his overuse of both Nosferatu and Thunder. He looked at Dorothea, who looked about ready to pass out. He dismounted, placing one arm across her back to steady her. “Are you alright?”

“I just overused my magic. I’ll be fine, Ferdie. You should go survey the area. It seems like everyone else is still fighting.”

“Are you sure I should-”

“Go, Ferdie. I can handle myself.”

“Alright. I’ll be right back, Thea.”

“Go on, hero.”

With that, the ginger ran off on his horse, clutching her reins with shaky hands. He rode past Bernadetta, who was sitting on the back of Petra’s wyvern, firing at soldiers.

He knew he should’ve been looking for more of their soldiers, but he couldn’t help it. There was one person in particular he was looking for.

He rode up to Edelgard, who said that she had been separated from Hubert in the midst of battle. That alone sent him into a frenzy. He rode off, looking for the man that he loved

He found him not long after, surrounded by enemy soldiers, barely standing on his feet. Ferdinand rode up to them all, slashing at them with his lance, splashing blood across his armor. But he didn’t care. He dismounted from Lila, running up to Hubert. The two embraced, each covered in blood and breathing heavily. Hubert brushed some of Ferdinand’s hair from his eyes. “Are you alright?”

“Fine. You?” He scanned Hubert for any injuries. He frowned. He had cuts and bruises littering his body and he could feel the man shaking in his arms. “Do I need to heal you?”

“Don’t waste your strength-”

“Being in your arms is giving me more than enough strength to keep fighting.” Without asking again, he sent one quick healing spell down Hubert’s body, mending all the cuts and bruises. “See? Now you are all better.”

“And you? Are you injured?”

“No, I am alright. Dorothea and I managed to handle the soldiers in our area. We should probably survey the camp to make sure that the Kingdom soldiers did not take any-”

“Ferdie, move!”

Ferdinand felt his feet leave the ground as he was shoved to the floor, hitting the blood-stained grass with a thud. He groaned, but not before hearing a scream of pain.

The world around him slowed.

Hubert’s body dropped to the ground, an arrow sticking out from his chest. Ferdinand turned, striking the tree with one final Thunder spell, watching as the sniper hit the ground. Pain flared up his right arm but he didn’t care. 

Hubert had taken an arrow from him.

Hubert could have…

“Hubert!” Ferdinand ran over to his fallen lover, slipping in mud and blood. He cradled the taller man in his arms, watching as he slowly opened his eyes. “Hubert, stay with me! I’ll heal you-”

“Don’t waste your breath, my sun. Can’t you see the arrow pierced my chest? I-”

“You’re not dying on me!” He unbuttoned his overcoat before pulling out the arrow. He tried to ignore Hubert’s pained hiss as the metal was pulled out. The ginger then proceeded to use a healing spell, his hands shaking from fatigue.

“Ferdinand, dear, you’re exhausted. You’ve used too much of your strength-”

“Shut up! I’m not going to sit here while you die on me. As long as I have magic left, I’ll use it on you.”

“You’re pale, darling.” He reached up to brush the hair that fell over Ferdinand’s shoulder. “You’ve used too much magic. You’ll make yourself sick.”

He wrapped his coat around Hubert, tying it tight before lifting him up. “This is the best I can do for now. Let’s get you back to camp and see what we can do.”

It was a messy heal, but Hubert already felt some of his strength returning. “You think you can ride a horse in your state?”

“How else are we to get back to camp? Lila is a strong girl. She’ll do her job.” After some struggling, Ferdinand managed to get them both on Lila. He snapped the reins and she set out on a trot, careful not to jostle her rider and her extra guest.

Halfway through, they met up with Petra. She landed her wyvern next to them. “Ferdinand, Hubert! What has happened to you two?”

“Petra, thank goodness. Hubert needs immediate attention. Can you take him back to camp?”

“And you?”

“What about me?”

“You like you are ready to be passing out?”

“I will be fine. It is Hubert I am worried about.”

Petra sighed, pulling Hubert onto her wyvern. “Very well, but be returning soon.”

“I will, Petra. Thank you.” He watched the two of them fly off before he motioned for Lila to start again. His vision went spotty as he gripped the reins tighter. He felt like the world around him was spinning. He laid his head down on Lila’s mane. “That’s it, girl. Just a little…farther.”

He felt himself fall from his horse as the world went black.

* * *

When he woke up, he instantly recognized his surroundings. He was back at Garreg Mach. He groaned, sitting up and looking around. He was back in the infirmary. The longer he listened, he realized that he could hear humming. He tried to move out of the bed, but he was overcome by a wave of dizziness.

He groaned again. “Professor Manuela?”

The humming instantly stopped. She pulled the curtain back. “It’s about time you woke up, Ferdinand.”

“How long have I been out?”

“Almost three days. Petra had to carry you back here. You used up too much magical energy.”

“Three days?!” He groaned, holding his head due to his incoming headache. “I have to go talk to Edelgard-”

“You and Hubert…as soon as the two of you woke up, he started going on about Edelgard.”

“Hubert! Is he okay?”

“And then he got all concerned about you…”

“Please tell me he survived, Manuela!”

“The arrow nearly punctured his lung. Had it been any further to the left, he would’ve died on the spot. And if you didn’t heal him, he might've bled to death. There are moments when it becomes hard for him to breathe, but he’s fine other than that.”

“Where is he?”

“In his room. He was insistent that he be placed there as he recovered. Something about not wanting to fall behind on work.”

“Can I see him?”

“You need to recover, Ferdinand-”

“Manuela, please. I will rest once I know he is okay.”

The brunette sighed. “The two of you will be the death of me. You’re lucky that I’m a fan of young love.”

The ginger stood, holding onto the bed to support himself. “Thank you, Manuela! I promise that I will rest afterward.”

* * *

Hubert wasn’t expecting a knock on his door. Most of the Imperial Army was eating dinner, so he was hoping to have a few moments of peace before either Bernadetta or Edelgard came to visit him, but it appeared that he was wrong. He sighed. “Come in.” What he wasn’t expecting was to see ginger hair in his peripheral vision. He looked up from his book. “Ferdinand? What are you doing up? Shouldn’t you be resting?”

“Hello to you too, Hubie. How are you feeling?”

“Manuela managed to heal me up just fine. I experience shortness of breath every now and again. She said it should go away once I get some of my strength back. And you?”

Ferdinand walked over to Hubert’s bed, sitting at the edge of the bed. “I just need some rest. I am more concerned about you. An arrow pierced your chest…” He grabbed his lover’s hand, bringing it to his lips. “You could have died, Hubie.”

“I know. But…rather it be me than you.” He pulled the younger man closer, discarding his book to the side.

“But  _ I _ have armor. You do not. I could have taken the arrow and I would have survived. You had a chance of dying and…I could not live without you.”

“And neither could I.” He pulled Ferdinand to his chest, moving the covers so that they were both underneath them. He kissed the top of his head, running his fingers through his hair. “Now, you should relax.”

Ferdinand hummed, moving his head to rest on Hubert’s shoulder. “What are you reading?”

“Just some novel to pass the time.”

“It must be good if it has you so relaxed.” He yawned. “Read it to me?”

“Of course.”

Hubert opened his book again, reading about three chapters before he looked back at Ferdinand, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled, placing the book aside and moving them both to lay in his bed and blowing out the candle. He pulled the sheets up to his shoulder, wrapping his arms around Ferdinand. Half asleep, the ginger moved to snuggle against Hubert’s chest, mumbling something incoherent in his sleep.

The black-haired man laughed. “Sleep well, my sun. We’ll both get our strength back soon.” Before he knew it, Hubert fell asleep in the arms of his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're halfway through! This week has been really fun and it only gets better from here. Stay tuned for tomorrow (it's probably my favorite one).  
> See you guys l8tr!


	5. Day 5 ~ Nightmare/Possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late, you guys! It turns out that teachers love giving you homework on the first day of school! Anyway, I decided to combine two prompts because, if you know me, you know that angst is my thing, so I chose the angstiest two and combined them together!

_After a grueling year of reconstructing and searching, they finally reached Shambhala. They entered the underground city, wary of their surroundings before they came face to face with Thales. "Welcome, children. We are so happy that you could join us in our humble abode."_

_"Drop the small talk, Thales," Hubert growled, taking a step forward. "You know why we're here."_

_"I suppose that I do. But my…such lovely gifts you have brought me." He took a few steps forward, surveying the room. "All these beautiful Crest for me to experiment with."_

_"We didn't come here so you could continue your Crest games." Hubert, being one of the few people in the room who didn't possess the Crest, stepped forward. "You will die today, Thales."_

_"How sad. I was hoping to get one more experiment before I die." He flashed four Crests in his hand. Hubert paled. "Do you recognize these Crests? They've been the subjects of my newest experiment. And now, I have live test subjects.”_

_“You wouldn’t!”_

_“I wouldn’t?” Two of the Crests glowed in his palm. “It seems I have two of the four Crests of the Four Saints. I wonder who they are.”_

_“Get Ferdinand and Bernadetta-” Edelgard couldn’t even finish before lightning crackled through the air, sending both Ferdinand and Bernadetta to their knees. Both Hubert and Petra were quick to react, going over to both of them respectively. Ferdinand clung to Hubert’s overcoat, his breath heavy. “It hurts, Hubie…”_

_“What did you do?” He protectively wrapped his arms around the ginger, looking up at Thales._

_“My, my…what’s this? Does Imperial Minister von Vestra have feelings for another? How very interesting.”_

_“Don’t you dare!”_

_“And who’s going to stop me?” He reached out his hand and all the Crests disappeared except for the Crest of Cichol, which went from a bright white to a deep purple._

_Ferdinand let out a blood-curdling scream. He shoved Hubert away, hunching over himself. Hubert instantly tried to go back, but Ferdinand motioned for him to stop. " Ferdinand-"_

_"Stay away, Hubert. I…I can't control it."_

_"Control what?" He tried to take a few steps forward, but the ginger stopped him again._

_"I said stay away!" He let out another scream as a purple haze covered his eyes, turning them into an ugly dark orange._

_"Ferdinand!" Hubert looked back up at Thales. "What have you done?"_

_"It's lovely, isn't it? My latest Crest experiment. Though it only works if I know what Crest a person has. A flick of the wrist and they become him to control."_

_Recovering from her shock, Edelgard was the one to speak. "You mean…"_

_"That your dear Prime Minister is now my puppet."_

_"How could you?!" Edelgard looked towards her friend. She had never seen him so shocked, so afraid._

_On Hubert's face, was absolute, unfiltered, terror._

_"It won't do us any good to just sit here, however." He walked up to Ferdinand, who had stood while the two were talking. He ran a gnarled hand through his hair. "My first order for you, my doll…is to kill the Imperial Minister."_

_Without a word, Ferdinand lunged. He clutched the Spear of Assal in his hands, getting ready to strike Hubert._

_The mage couldn't find it in himself to retaliate. He barely managed to dodge out of the way. He looked at the ginger like he had grown a second head. "Ferdinand, listen to me!" He got no response. "This isn't you! We're your friends. You're being controlled and you have to snap out of it!"_

_"There's no use, Imperial Minister," Thales said, watching the scene play out with a smirk. "The only person he'll listen to is me."_

_"How cruel…" Hubert heard Bernadetta whisper as he continued to dodge the incoming blows. He heard Dorothea say something about changing him back, but he couldn't focus on it. He somehow managed to get a good look at Ferdinand. His arms were shaking slightly and there was a small glint of sadness in his eyes. "Ferdie, look at me."_

_The pet name causes the ginger to falter. Hubert took that opportunity to grab the man, prying his weapon from his hands and pinning his arms to the side. He looked him in the eyes, pale green meeting hazy amber. “It’s me, Ferdie. I want to help you, but you have to fight back.”_

_Ferdinand squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them, the haze disappeared. His forehead glistened with sweat, making his hair cling to his face. He looked up at Hubert with an expression that made Hubert’s stomach twist. “Hubie…I…I can’t do it-”_

_“You can. You’re fighting back right now.”_

_“But I can’t! The more I resist...the more it hurts. I’m trying as hard as I can and-” he cut himself off with a scream, freeing his arms and clutching his chest._

_“Ferdinand!”_

_When he stopped, he put his head to Hubert’s chest. “Hubie…kill me, please.”_

_“What?!” He pulled the man back to arm’s length. “What are you saying? I could never do that-”_

_“I know that it’s a lot to ask but…I don’t want to hurt you. If I have to die…I want it to be by your hands in your arms. Please, Hubie.”_

_“I…I can’t.”_

_Ferdinand winced, pulling at his overcoat. “Hubie, please! Before I hurt you. I want my final thoughts to be of you, my love.”_

_Hubert looked away, blinking back tears. “My world would be dark without my sun.” He wrapped one arm around his waist, putting his other hand just over his heart._

_“Even the moon shines at night.” He brushed Hubert’s bangs from his eyes. “I believe in you. Protect Edelgard and love Adrestia in my place.” He kissed Hubert, wrapping his arms around his neck._

_Hubert savored the kiss for a moment before he felt a Death Γ spell bubbling underneath his skin. He vowed to himself to make it quick. He wouldn’t make Ferdinand suffer. He moved to whisper in Ferdinand’s ear, magic dancing across his fingertips. “I love you, my sun.”_

_“And I you, my dear.” Ferdinand placed a kiss on Hubert’s forehead._

_With that, Hubert shut his eyes as the magic left his body._

* * *

“Ferdinand!”

Hubert sat up, his breath ragged. Sweat clung to his forehead. He slid the sheets off of him, suddenly feeling very hot. He rubbed his face, fighting back tears.

He heard rustling beside him and nearly fired off a spell then and there. It wasn’t until he heard a voice—soft and gentle—that he relaxed. He felt a warm hand against his arm as a shadowy figure sat up, his hair softly mused from sleep. He yawned. “...What’s wrong, Hubie?”

“...It’s nothing, Ferdinand. You can go back to sleep.”

The ginger didn’t say anything for a while, but simply lit a candle on their bedside table. He looked at Hubert, his freckles dancing with the flame.

Hubert had always wondered how Ferdinand managed to look breathtaking even when he was half asleep. His hair, up in a loose braid with stray hairs framing his face, sat lazily on his shoulder. His facial expression was soft, though it became laced with concern as his eyes met Hubert’s. “You’ve been crying.”

“It’s nothing.”

“I have known you for seven years and I have never seen you cry once. Plus, you woke up screaming my name.” He placed his hand back on top of Hubert’s. “You can talk to me, my love.”

“It was just a bad dream.”

“What about?” When Hubert didn’t respond, he sighed. “It is only the two of us. It is okay for you to be vulnerable around me. I will be here to protect you.”

“Before I do…can I see your Crest?”

Somehow, Ferdinand managed to look more concerned than he had before. Nonetheless, he held out his other hand as the Crest of Cichol illuminated the room. When it faded, he looked back at Hubert. “You were thinking about Shambhala, weren’t you?”

“How did you know?”

“We have been courting for six years. We went from hating each other to loving each other in the span of a year.” He smiled, laughing to himself. “Is it really so odd that I know you well enough to know what’s going on in that big brain of yours?”

He squeezed Ferdinand’s hand. “I suppose not.” He paused, rubbing his thumb against the back of Ferdinand’s hand. “I couldn’t protect you that day. And because of that, you were almost taken away from all of us. Away from me.”

Ferdinand sighed, flipping his braid behind him. “It was not your fault, Hubie. Thales was strong and I was unprepared-”

“And I should have been there to protect you. Because of me…your leg-”

“Is fine. It only acts up every once and awhile. Linhardt did a good job at healing it up. I do not even use my cane anymore, so I am fine.”

“I know but…it was worse. I dreamed that…I killed you. With my own hands.”

“Hubie…”

“Thales somehow managed to take control of you. You tried to break free but you just couldn’t and I tried to save you and I _couldn’t_ . I _killed_ you, Ferdinand. I couldn’t protect you.”

Then, for the first time in his life, Ferdinand saw Hubert cry.

The older man sobbed into his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around him. Ferdinand sat, shocked, for a while before he wrapped his arms around Hubert. “It’s alright, Hubie. I’m right here. And nothing that happened in Shambhala was your fault. Sure, Thales managed to get me in the knee and mess up my leg, but if it were not for you, I probably would have died that day.” He moved Hubert’s head so that they were looking at each other. The ginger wiped his tears away with a smile. “You did protect me. You carried me out like a knight in shining armor. You saved my life. So don’t ever say that you didn’t do enough that day when you did more than enough. I am not going anywhere. We will both stay with Edelgard until we decide to retire and then we will live a happy life together. No more fighting. No more wars. Just you and me. I promise.”

Hubert didn’t say anything for a long time. He just looked at Ferdinand, his expression unchanging. Then he smiled softly. “How did I ever end up with a man like you?”

Ferdinand let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. “You know that I will always do whatever I can to make you happy.” He pulled the covers back up, laying down. “Now, let’s go back to sleep. I promise that I’m not going anywhere.”

Hubert nodded, wrapping his arms around Ferdinand and pulling him into his chest. He kissed the top of his head. “Thank you, my sun. I love you.”

“Anything for you, my dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this one! I'm going to try and get caught up over the weekend, so hopefully, you'll see two from me tomorrow. Also, please keep up the comments and kudos cause they make me happy!  
> Stay tuned and see you guys l8tr!


	6. Day 6 ~ Sun/Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I'm so sorry that I got behind, but thanks for sticking it out with me. I'm going to try and see if I can finish the other two tonight, but if not, I will have them done very soon.

To someone who always worked in the shadows, Ferdinand was Hubert's sunlight. He was cheerful, optimistic, and bright—sometimes blindingly so. The exact opposite of him. But, he found his days a bit duller without his constant light.

This was one such day.

Ferdinand had gone out to meet Petra and Dorothea to work out foreign relations with Brigid. That left Hubert all alone with Edelgard and Bernadetta in Enbarr. He sighed, putting down his coffee cup.

"That was a long one. Care to share what's on your mind?"

Hubert looked up at his best friend. "It's nothing, Edelgard."

"Your face says otherwise. You were thinking about Ferdinand, weren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Hubert, you've been a good friend of mine all my life. I know you pretty well. You had this faraway look in your eyes and you were smiling. There aren't many things that make you happy."

"You really love Ferdie, don't you?"

He looked at Bernadetta. "You could say that. It's odd."

“I think it’s adorable that you make each other so happy.”

“Not that.” He felt his face heat up. “I’m lucky to have even met a guy like Ferdinand, let alone have him fall in love with me. It’s just…odd that if the war never happened, my opinion of him might not have ever changed. Out of everything horrible that the war brought us…it brought me Ferdinand. And there’s a small part of me that thinks that he outweighs all the bad.”

Edelgard smiled behind her teacup. “I’ve told you multiple times that deserved happiness. If that happiness comes from Ferdinand. I have no objections, Hubert.” He stopped him from speaking, already knowing what he was going to say. “Falling in love doesn’t make you any less devoted to me. I promise.”

“Thank you, Lady Edelgard.”

“So…why were you thinking about him all of a sudden?”

“It’s been three days. He’ll be gone for another four.”

Bernadetta laughed into her hand. “You miss him.”

“Pardon?”

“That feeling you feel? You’re lonely. You miss Ferdinand since he’s off in Brigid.”

Hubert felt his blush deepen. “I do not… _miss_ him.” Everyone at the table knew he was lying.

“Why not write him a letter?”

“A letter? Why would I do that?”

“It won’t take long to get to Brigid. He’ll get it.”

“I think it’s a good idea, Hubert.” Edelgard stood, collecting the tea set. “We’ll help you.”

“And you think I need help, why?”

“Stop denying your feelings, Hubert. You’re horrible at it."

Hubert sighed for the umpteenth time. "Very well. I will write a letter to Ferdinand…with some aid from the two of you."

* * *

Ferdinand stared at the full moon from a terrace in the Brigid palace. The dinner in the dining room behind him had mellowed out, but he could still hear faint conversations in Brigid’s tongue. He had shed his well-known red overcoat and armor for a loose tunic and pants. He had even let Perta do his hair in an intricate low braid (that he insisted that she teach him).

He rested his chin in his palm with a smile.

“You seem to be deep in thought? What’s on your mind?”

He turned to see Dorothea, dressed in Brigid garb befit for the consort of the queen. He leaned back against the railing. “You needed a break from the dinner too?”

“I’m not quite used to the royal life. Petra is a dear for helping me, but it’s still taking me a while. What about you? I thought Edie’s ambassador would be all over diplomatic dinners.”

He visibly winced. “I do not dislike these fancy dinners, but I just needed some air. Plus, the moon looks pretty tonight.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” She joined him, resting her arms on the railing. It was a while before she spoke again. “How’s Hubie?”

“Hubert? He is doing alright. Sorting through affairs of an entire continent is hard work. But he and Edelgard are working through it.”

“You know that’s not what I mean. How are _you_? You remember what I said I would do if he makes you unhappy.”

He laughed at the memory, brushing his braid over his shoulder. “Do not worry, Dorothea. He treats me like a king. Though we have not had much time to spend together with our duties.” He looked back at the moon. “I miss him terribly.”

“And I’m sure he misses you too. During the war, the two of you were always together. This is one of the first times you’ve been truly separated.”

“It is. But I know that he can manage himself. I will only be in Brigid for three more days. That is not so long if you think about it. Plus, there are so many amazing things to do here, I will have more than enough to talk about when I get back.”

“Yes, like how you managed to make friends with all the marketplace children just by letting them play with your hair or telling them way stories. I heard that they taught you how to play some games today. Petra said that you did well.”

“They are dears, those children.” He paused with a sigh. “Brigid just seems like such a happy and carefree place. We just ended a war a few months ago, for Sothis’ sake. But all the people here are healthy and happy and living their best lives. I am honestly a little envious.”

“I am sure that your people are having the same feelings too.” They both turned to see Petra walking towards them. “The dinner has ended. Everyone told me to be giving you well wishes.”

“I shall have to thank them tomorrow.” It was then that she noticed an envelope in her hands. He could recognize the wax seal in his sleep. “A letter from Edelgard?”

“No, actually. It is a letter for you.”

“For me?” He took the envelope, carefully breaking the seal. “What could Edelgard possibly want? I hope that nothing urgent has happened.” He read the first few lines of the letter before he smiled, clutching the paper to his chest like a schoolgirl.

Dorothea couldn’t help but laugh. “What is it, Ferdie?”

“It is a letter from Hubert.” He could feel his cheeks heating up.

“Well, read it aloud.”

He cleared his throat and began.

> _To the sunshine of my life,_
> 
> _The past two days (three I suppose when this letter gets to you) have been rather dull without you. I miss your wakeup kisses, and our teatimes, and our own private moments that we get to spend together. Now, I am simply here by myself with only my mountain of documents here to keep me company._
> 
> _On that note, all is well in Enbarr. Both Edelgard and Bernadetta are happy and healthy, as am I. I have worked on the correspondence for the school you want to open up, and I received word that it can be opened in the next coming year. I fear that other than that, I don’t have much to tell you._
> 
> _I hope you are doing well. I’m sure you are with both Dorothea and Petra taking care of you, but I worry nonetheless. I am awaiting your safe return in the next few days. Until then, stay safe, my dear. I love you and I miss you. Also, give the two my, Edelgard, and Bernadetta’s regards._
> 
> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _Hubert von Vestra_

“He ends his letter so formally. ‘Sincerely, Hubert von Vestra’. Does he always end letters to you like that?”

Ferdinand was still smiling ear-to-ear. “He does. But I do not mind. Just hearing from him makes me happy.”

“I can tell. You look like a pining schoolboy.”

“Oh, hush, Thea. You should know the woes of being in love and missing your other half.” He dramatically leaned back against the railing, clutching the letter to his chest.

The brunette laughed. “Okay, loverboy. It’s getting late and you have things to do in the morning.” She looped one arm in Petra’s and the other in Ferdinand’s. “Let’s all call it a night.”

“Will you be writing him back?”

“Of course I will!” He looked at the queen of Brigid with a sheepish smile, his cheeks still aflame. “But I will do it tomorrow. I am rather tired.”

* * *

It was two days before Hubert received a response from the ginger. He wouldn’t admit it aloud, but he eagerly put the rest of his documents and letter aside to read this one. He opened, already smiling before he even began to read it.

> _My dearest Hubie,_
> 
> _I have missed you terribly these last five days, but I am excited that I will be coming home soon. I have missed you, Edelgard, and Bernadetta terribly (but you the most). Also, I hope that you are not staying up too late working. I am not there to tell you to go to bed, but I do not want to return to my husband half-asleep and covered in ink smudged. In short, I hope you are taking care of yourself, Hubie._
> 
> _Petra and Dorothea are both treating me exceptionally well, as are the other diplomats. Everyone here is so kind and welcoming. The two send their regards to all of you_ _~~(and Dorothea wanted me to tell you that she is still ready to throttle you if you are making me unhappy, but I told her that you are not)~~. _ _I am happy to hear about the school! When I return, I will set myself to finding teachers, starting with those of the Black Eagles who still remain. Thank you for taking some of my load while I am away (again, I hope you are not overworking yourself). Everything over here is running smoothly. Petra has agreed to establish relations with our newly unified country, and some of the other diplomats were even saying that if all the nobles in Fódlan were like me, then they would be happy to create an official alliance with us!_
> 
> _As for myself, I am wonderful. Brigid is an amazing place and I hope that I can take you back some day. You have to meet the people, especially the children. I know you are not a huge fan of them, but they are truly darlings. They alone have taught me many things about Brigid culture. But you have no need to worry about me, though I appreciate the concern. Although Brigid is fun, I am eagerly counting down the days until I get to see you again. I cannot wait until I am back in Enbarr._
> 
> _From your ever-present sun,_
> 
> _Ferdie_
> 
> _P.S.- Petra told me that in Brigid, the sun represents strength and beauty, while the moon represents elegance and power. When she told me, I instantly thought of you. So if I am your sun, then you are my moon. After all, the sun is what helps the moon shine, even on the darkest of nights._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Stay tuned for the next two (more favorites of mine). Again, thanks for all the kudos and comments! They really mean a lot to me.  
> See you guys l8tr!


	7. Day 7 ~ Time Travel/Alternate Timelines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late, but I'm going to finish this!

It started at a council meeting. A soldier, barely able to stand on his feet, came barreling into the council room. Hubert was the first to his feet. "How dare you-"

"Hubert, please." Edelgard motioned to Linhardt, who was quick to heal the soldier. It took him a while, but he managed to get the man in a somewhat stable position.

"He'll survive," he started, stepping away from the soldier. "But he'll need extensive rest."

Edelgard nodded before addressing the man. "What are your reasons for being here? Shouldn't you be in Myrddin?"

"Your Majesty…" he hesitated, his eyes shifting between Edelgard and Hubert. "The Great Bridge of Myrddin fell to the Kingdom."

"What of everyone who was there?" It took all of Hubert's control to maintain steady breathing. "Surely, the general would've sent more than just you ahead. Was he captured?"

"...There were no survivors. The general told me to ride ahead and deliver the message. He also told me to deliver this to the Imperial Minister."

Hubert took the letter opening it. The first thing that fell out was an embroidered handkerchief.

The handkerchief that Hubert had given Ferdinand before he left for Myrddin. He read the letter to himself.

> _My dearest Hubert,_
> 
> _If you are seeing this letter, you have either happened upon it by accident (which is my hope) or these are my last words to you. This letter was set to be delivered to you if I felt that I were to die before seeing you again. Tell Edelgard that I am sorry. Tell everyone that I am sorry._
> 
> _But I owe you the biggest apology._
> 
> _Whether it have been for a heroic deed or some reckless action, I have left you behind and I am truly sorry. If I could, I would rather I die in your arms than without you. But know that you were my last thoughts._
> 
> _My final wish is that you are not lonely. Please do not think my death to be your fault in any way, even if you were the one to give the order. Do not burden yourself over me. The last thing I wish is to cause you more suffering. Go on and help Edelgard achieve our dream of a new, unified world. And know that I am smiling down and watching over you always, my love._
> 
> _Words cannot express how much I will miss you. And words cannot express how deeply sorry I am to have left you behind in this cruel world. So, in an attempt to rectify the wrong I have done, please accept this gift with my sincerest love and affection._
> 
> _May we meet again on the other side someday._
> 
> _Your love and forever guiding light,_
> 
> _Ferdinand_

Hubert reached back into the envelope, pulling out a small object.

It was the von Aegir family ring.

His hand flew to his mouth, causing him to nearly drop the ring. His stoic mannerisms fell. It took all his strength not to break down in front of the rest of the Strike Force. He knew exactly what that ring meant, and the gravity of the situation now that Ferdinand was dead.

"I'm sorry, Lord Vestra-"

"You're sorry? You think sorry can bring back the dead?! Ferdinand is dead, yet you stand here in front of us and all you can say is sorry?! Your captain is dead and you muster a pathetic sorry-"

"Hubert, stop!"

Edelgard's harsh command quickly stopped him. He looked at his emperor, his expression still seething, but he didn’t say anything else. He simply bowed and left the room.

Edelgard pinched the bridge of his nose. “Linhardt, see that this soldier gets the proper care. Caspar, go with him.”

Both men left, leaving her, Dorothea, Petra, and Bernadetta in the council room. After a long silence, Dorothea spoke, picking up the handkerchief that had been discarded on the floor. “This can’t be real. Is Ferdie really dead?”

Edelgard took a deep breath. “It would appear so.” She took the handkerchief. “I should go talk to Hubert.”

With that, she walked out of the room. It didn’t take her long to get to Hubert’s old room. She knocked but didn’t wait for an answer. She slowly opened the door to see Hubert sitting on the bed with his back to it. She simply shut the door behind her, sitting on the bed. “Hubert…”

“I’m sorry about my display from earlier, Lady Edelgard.”

Edelgard was honestly surprised that he was apologizing. “Hubert…how are you?”

“How am I? What do you mean, Edelga-”

“Ferdinand, he…You don’t have to hide it from me.”

Hubert turned to face her. The only sign of his emotion was his red eyes. “There’s a hole in my heart and it hurts.” Edelgard grabbed his hand. Hubert nearly broke down again. "I miss him, Edelgard."

"I know, Hubert." She watched as tears started to roll down his face. "It's getting late and I think you could use some more time to yourself. I'll always be here if you need me."

The black-haired man nodded. "Good night, Lady Edelgard…and thank you."

* * *

When Hubert woke up the next morning, he immediately felt different. Awkward. He looked around the room. It wasn’t the one he fell asleep in, but it still seemed…familiar.

He threw the sheets off of him, going over to his full-length mirror. Staring back at him, was his twenty-year-old self.

No wonder everything looked so familiar. He had somehow ended up back at Garreg Mach. But something felt different. There was a knock on the door. “ _Hubert, are you ready for breakfast?”_

His heart stopped. “Um…go on ahead without me, Ferdinand. I will meet you in the dining hall.

“ _Alright then. I will save you a seat. The one in between me and Edelgard. Just how you like it._ ”

“Thank you.” He listened as the ginger walked off. He couldn’t believe his ears. Somehow, he had gone back in time and Ferdinand was still alive. He quickly got dressed, an uncharacteristic smile on his face. _Don’t worry, Ferdinand. This time, I’ll right the wrongs that I’ve made_.

* * *

“You know the plan, yes Hubert?”

“Of course I do, Lady Edelgard. If we can be rid of Rhea now, it will make everything in the future easier.”

“And don’t hurt the other Eagles or the Professor. We’ll likely have to fight them should they choose to protect Rhea.”

“Very well.” He looked towards Metodey. “Are you ready?”

“Of course.” With that, Hubert opened the door.

Edelgard was the first to step in. “Stop right there.”

Hubert had watched this scene play out, only it was his fellow Eagles in front of him instead of the Lions. His gaze locked with Ferdinand. He wished it hadn’t. The teen looked crestfallen upon seeing Hubert next to Edelgard; the Flame Emperor.

He had blocked out the rest of the conversation until Bernadetta asked Edelgard a question, to which she responded, “Yes. In fact, I gave the order. _I_ am the Flame Emperor.”

Hubert put his signature smirk back on. “I guess that’s the end of play-at-school, Lady Edelgard.” He looked at Rhea. “I mean, ‘Your Majesty’.”

Metody gave the order to retrieve the Crest Stones, but just like last time, all of their soldiers were fallen by Byleth.

Soon, it was just the two of them face-to-face with Byleth, Rhea, and the rest of the Black Eagles. Rhea looked at the two with a look Hubert thought was unbecoming of an archbishop. “You have disappointed me, Edelgard. To think that a descendant of House Hresvelg would dare betray the holy church…”

Edelgard ignored her, instead, turning to Byleth. “So it is my teacher who stands in my way. I always knew it would come to this.”

“Professor, kill Edelgard at once. She is a danger to all of Fódlan. Such a rebellious heart cannot be allowed to keep beating.”

Hubert waited on his answer, holding his breath. He knew whatever Byleth chose, the rest of the Eagles would follow. That included Ferdinand.

The mausoleum was silent. After a long while, Byleth finally turned to Rhea and said, “I must kill Edelgard.”

Hubert tried to hide his disappointment. He looked at Ferdinand, who looked just as disappointed as he did.

“I will withdraw…for now. Come, Hubert.”

With only a nod, he warped the two away. But right as he was leaving, he could’ve sworn he heard Ferdinand calling his name.

* * *

Instead of teleporting back to their hideout, he found himself on the battlefield. He looked down. He was back as his twenty-five-year-old self. He looked around. He recognized the scenery as Enbarr. He found Edelgard and the Death Knight…but no Ferdinand. _Have I failed again? Is this some divine punishment for not being in the goddess?_

“Hubert?”

He turned towards the voice. Standing in front of him, lance drawn, was Ferdinand. He dismounted, slowly walking towards the man. “Byleth sent me here to finish you. How cruel the world could be.”

Hubert tried to tell Ferdinand that he didn’t want to fight him, but it seemed that he couldn’t form the words. As if a force was stopping him from speaking. _Divine punishment indeed. It seems I have no choice but to fight the man I love._ Instead, he let a Miasma spell dance around his fingers. “Running into you in the capital like this—I have to say, it’s almost sentimental.”

“Hubert. She must leave.”

“You really think you can make her?”

“It does not matter what I think. Those are my orders.” With that, he lunged.

Hubert made no move to fight back, instead, letting Ferdinand embed his lance deep in his chest. Ferdinand gasped, catching the man before he fell. He left his lance clatter to the ground, dropping to his knees. “You…you just let me stab you! Hubert, why?!”

“Because…” he felt a searing pain in his chest. “I would rather die than have to fight you.” He brushed back some of Ferdinand’s hair. “We may be on different sides, but I would never hurt you, Ferdinand.”

The ginger grabbed his hand, placing it against his cheek. “Hubert…I did not want to fight you. It is silly of me to think, but I wanted to try and convince you to join our cause. We have been separated for too long, but even so, my thoughts were always on you.” A tear rolled down his cheek. “Please, do not die on me, Hubert.”

“Don’t die on me, Ferdinand. Live to see a beautiful world, even if it isn’t the one Edelgard and I envisioned.” He felt himself getting weaker, and he slowly let his eyes close.

* * *

He opened them again. He was back outside the mausoleum with Edelgard and Metodey. He looked at his hands. _It appears that I have been given another chance_.

“Hubert, are you ready?”

He smiled. “Of course, Lady Edelgard.”

The battle went on just as it did last time, down to Rhea’s order of killing Edelgard but this time, Byleth gave a different response. She walked over to Edelgard with a smile before turning to Rhea. “I will protect Edelgard.”

Hubert didn’t even wait for an order. He teleported them all away.

* * *

This time when he opened his eyes, he found himself in his room, only five years later. He looked at the date.

A day after he received the news of Ferdinand’s death. He huffed. _Have I failed again? Is there really no way for the two of us to be happy together?_

“Hubert, dear? Is everything alright?”

He turned, not hiding his surprise. Sitting on his bed was Ferdinand, staring at him in concern. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. “It’s nothing, Ferdinand. I was just lost in thought.”

“That is unlike you. What were you thinking about?”

Hubert stood, joining Ferdinand on his bed. He nestled Ferdinand against him, guiding Ferdinand’s head to his shoulder. He ran his fingers through his hair. “...I was just thinking about what might’ve happened if things were different.”

“Different? How so?”

“Like…what if you had sided with the church instead of Edelgard? Or what if the professor decided to teach a different house and had no idea what Edelgard was planning at all?”

“It is unlikely for you to be so hypothetical. Is something wrong?”

“Not wrong necessarily. Just…” he kissed the top of Ferdinand’s head. “I got to thinking about how my life might’ve been different if we hadn't fallen in love or if you had died on me.”

Ferdinand moved to look at him, grabbing his hands. He pouted. “I am not going anywhere. I’m sure Edelgard and the professor will see to that. And I know you will too. We did promise to protect each other, after all.”

“We did, didn’t we?” 

“Now, I think that it is about time for our daily tea time? Shall we be off?”

“We shall.” Hubert stood, reaching his hand out to Ferdinand. He smiled as the ginger took his hand. _I may not be one to pray to you, but if I could only ask for one thing, it is that when I close my eyes and open them again, Ferdinand will still be by my side._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more left! I hope you guys have been enjoying my little stories as much as I've enjoyed writing them. Stay tuned for the last story and see you guys l8tr!


	8. Day 8 ~ Free Day/General AU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm like a week late, you guys! Starting up school has been crazy.

At first, the sedentary life was amazing for Ferdinand. He still worked as Edelgard’s Prime Minister, but with no war going on, he had much more free time than he had originally thought. He had taken up many hobbies in the past year since the war had ended, including painting and piano playing. But every once and a while, he had an itch to simply use his lance. That was probably one of the reasons he had agreed to teach weapons training at a new school in the capital. He taught everything from axes to sword training, and at the same time, he never lost his own touch for what used to be his craft. He only taught three times a week, so he still had lots of time to himself when he wasn’t working.

Today, he was teaching his favorite class; his lance work class. He walked in between his students, inspecting their stances and giving little tips such as “spread your hands apart to make sure you have an even grip on your lance” or “widen your stance so you have more balance”. He often found his classes very relaxing and his students very eager to learn, despite the fact that there was no threat of any incoming internal power struggle.

He sighed in content, watching as his students did partner work before the door to the training grounds slowly opened. All his students stopped. Ferdinand drew his own lance, creeping towards the door. He stopped when he heard giggling.

He smiled, rolling his eyes and dropping his lance to the side. He looked at his students. “Take a quick break. It seems that we have an uninvited guest who came to visit.” He scooped up a little black-haired girl, twirling her around. “Everyone, meet my daughter, Adela.” He bopped her on the nose. “What are you doing here, sweetheart? You should be with Edelgard’s son and the other children.”

“Uncle Linhardt said that he was finished teaching for the day and that we could go and play. I told him that I wanted to come and visit you instead and he said it was okay.”

“Did he now?” He made a mental note to talk to Linhardt about the education of their children. He sighed. “Well, Papa still has to teach, but you can stay if you sit quietly in the corner.”

Adela giggled, nodding her head as Ferdinand put her down. She scurried over to the corner, sitting down on a bench. She waved to her father, who waved back with a smile.

To her credit, she did watch very intently as Ferdinand continued his class. The ginger was actually pretty surprised. He smiled to himself as he watched his students file out of the training hall. Even if she wasn’t their legitimate child, she certainly had Hubert’s work ethic. He picked up the little girl, walking out of the training hall. “Did you have a fun time, Adela?”

She nodded, wrapping her arms around Ferdinand’s neck. “I want to learn to use a lance like you, Papa.”

He looked down at her, raising a brow as the two walked out of the school and onto the streets of Enbarr. “You want to study the lance? But I thought you were learning magic with your father.”

“I want to use a lance and magic! Didn’t you do that, Papa?”

“I suppose I did.” He never even had to tell his daughter about his war exploits. It seemed the stories did that themselves. “But you are such an exceptional mage!”

“Please, Papa?” She gave him the puppy dog eyes.

He hated the puppy dog eyes.

He sighed. “Very well, Adela. Let’s talk to your father and see what he says.”

* * *

“Lance work? She is a child, Ferdinand.”

“I know but…she just seemed so eager when she saw me teaching. Plus…" he pouted. "She gave me the puppy dog eyes! You know that I cannot say no to those eyes!"

Hubert sighed, setting down his quill. "The two of you together are unbelievable." He turned to face his husband. "She's only nine. She probably couldn't even pick up a lance at her age."

"I began studying the lance when I was five. She will be fine."

"That's because your pathetic excuse for a father didn't know how to raise his only son and proceeded to try and make him some charming killing machine."

Ferdinand frowned. "Hubert…"

"I'm sorry, dear. It's just…neither one of us have much experience when it comes to raising a child or caring for one. I just don't want to do something that we'll regret later."

"I understand. But I think we need to let her experiment a little. I mean, that is how you discovered that she was a magical prodigy. Who knows? She might become a powerful Holy Knight like her Papa."

"Or a Dark Knight considering she has no faith magic in her, whatsoever." He laughed at Ferdinand's pout. "...If you think it will make her happy, then I cannot say no."

"Really?!"

"We only need to worry about a tutor-"

"I will teach her!"

"Are you sure you won't be too busy with your duties and the school?"

"It is either that or we can ask Lorenz. I am sure that he will come if I-"

"Teach her."

He laughed. "Very well then." He wrapped his arms around Hubert from behind. "I knew you would agree that this was a fabulous idea." He kissed the top of Hubert's head.

"Oh, please. You're so stubborn that you wouldn't let me say no."

"You just simply cannot say no to me."

Hubert sighed again, but much more mirthful this time. "It seems I cannot."

* * *

" _Just like that! Look at you! You are a natural!_ "

Hubert watched from afar as his husband and his daughter were celebrating over something that he wasn't quite paying attention to. Though he had to admit, it seemed that their daughter was naturally talented. Just from picking up bits and pieces, he could tell that she was learning fast.

"You both look like proud fathers."

He didn't even turn as Edelgard sat on the bench next to him. "I can't look prouder than Ferdinand."

"You don't. But he's the type of person to get excited about everything."

There was a pause before Hubert spoke again. "Where's Erik?"

"With Byleth. He's taken to the sword quite nicely." She looked at Adela thoughtfully before continuing. "Who would've thought? _Us_ …with children."

Hubert chuckled. "Who indeed? You seem to be raising him well though."

"As are you and Ferdinand. I will admit that I was a bit hesitant when we found her. I thought you would scare the poor girl…"

"But Ferdinand was so kind and persistent that you couldn't say no. Believe me, I've fallen for it multiple times."

"You two make quite the pair. Trio now, I suppose."

"I'm usually outnumbered two to one, so I wouldn't quite call us a trio."

Edelgard laughed. "You know what I mean." She finally looked at Hubert. "You're happier. Much happier than you've ever been serving me."

"Lady Edelgard-"

"It's no fault on your part. But…you found love, Hubert. You have a family; a loving husband and a loving daughter. Honestly, that's all I ever wanted for you." When Edelgard turned, she saw the faintest blush dusting Hubert's cheeks. "I'm happy for you."

"Well, thank you, Edelga-"

"Father! Auntie Edie! Look what Papa taught me!"

Hubert smiled. "Oh? Let's see."

She got into a rather impressive battle stance, holding her lance (cut to size by Ferdinand himself so she could wield it) in her hands. After a few deep breaths, she lunged, stabbing her lance forward. She then looked directly at Hubert.

"That was lovely, Adela."

She hugged Hubert's leg. "So can Papa keep teaching me?"

He sighed, if only for dramatic effect. He couldn't help but smile. "I suppose so."

She laughed as Hubert lifted her into his arms, wrapping her arms around Hubert's neck.

"Now, do you want to see what your Papa can really do?" Edelgard asked, moving to pick up a training ax.

Ferdinand turned. "Come now, Edelgard. I thought we agreed to not do stuff like this anymore."

"Not even for your own daughter?"

The ginger sighed, twirling his lance in his hands. He smirked. "I could not say no, or my name would not be Ferdinand von Vestra."

"Please don't turn this into saying your name every chance you get. I thought we were past this, Ferdinand." Hubert shook his head, moving Adela so he was sitting next to him.

"I am past that time in my life, Hubert darling. I am a new man, and this new man shall have no problem defeating Edelgard!"

* * *

"No problem defeating Edelgard, huh?"

"Shut up, Hubert. I did not do that bad."

"I've told you for years that you will never best Lady Edelgard. My accusation still stands."

“I would say that we are on an even playing field. Five years of being a war general can do that, Hubie.”

“I will say that you’ve gotten better…just not on par with Lady Edelgard.”

“I think you’re amazing, Papa.”

“Thank you, Adela. At least _someone_ appreciates me.” He put his brush down, starting to braid his hair.

“Can you sing to me tonight, Papa?”

“You know that we can both sing, right? Why do you always ask me to do it?”

“Because Father says that he likes to listen when you sing to me.”

Ferdinand raised a brow, the corner of his lip twitching upward. “Does he now?”

Hubert couldn’t stop the blush from swarming his face. “I have no idea what she’s talking about. She’s young. Young people say things!”

“Sure, Hubie.” He turned to his daughter. “Go get ready for bed. I will be there soon.” He watched Adela walk off before he turned to Hubert. “So…you enjoy it when I sing?”

“Don’t think too much into it. You are my husband. I enjoy it when you do a lot of things. You’re musically gifted. I would be a fool to not enjoy it.”

This time, it was Ferdinand who blushed. “I thought I told you to write a letter whenever you want to compliment me.”

Hubert laughed. “I have a few more reports to finish up. Go on and put Adela to bed.”

“You always have a few reports to finish. When I am done singing, _you_ are going to bed. She will be lonely if the two of us are not in there to keep her company.”

“You spoil her too much.”

“One of us has to be the nice parent.” With that, Ferdinand went into their bedroom adjacent to Hubert’s study.

It didn’t take long for the raven to hear a melodious voice through the wall. He stopped writing, listening to Ferdinand sing some lullaby that he recognized from one of Dorothea’s operas.

It was an opera written about the war.

The song that she’d been singing since they were at the Officers’ Academy. He smiled at the memory before going back to his report, the ginger’s singing offering pleasant background music.

Despite what he had promised, he continued to work about thirty minutes after Ferdinand had finished singing. He placed his quill back in its inkwell, stretching out his fingers. He walked into the bedroom, smiling upon seeing both Adela and Ferdinand fast asleep. He quickly changed into his nightclothes before climbing into bed, sandwiching Adela between the two of them. He grabbed Ferdinand’s hand and the ginger cracked open an eye.

He smiled sleepily. “What took you so long?”

“I’m sorry, my dear. I got caught up in my work.”

Ferdinand yawned, closing his eyes again. “Typical Hubert…” It didn’t take long for him to fall back asleep again.

Hubert chuckled, wrapping his arms around the ginger, kissing his forehead then Adela’s. “Goodnight, you two. I love you both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed Ferdibert week as much as I did! Thanks to all the support, kudos, and comments! I really appreciated them.  
> Now, it's back to the regularly scheduled story updates. Stay tuned and see you guys l8tr!


End file.
